


The Dreaded Words

by thecookiemomma



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes Tony up for reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreaded Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePirateCelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePirateCelt/gifts).



> For my friend, well, for reasons. :D

The sun streamed into the window, and Tony threw his arm up to cover his eyes. In the process, he elbowed his bedmate. “S'rrry,” he muttered, only half-awake.

 

“Used to it,” his husband grinned, a warm hand on his chest, covering up his arc reactor. “Hmmm.” He thumbed around it, watching as Tony woke up.

 

Tony gazed over at his lover. “S' too early.”

 

“Mmmm, even if I wanna ravish you?” Steve licked the elbow right near his face. “Maybe I wanna wake you up … _properly_.”

 

Tony made a sound that probably should have been illegal. It was a mix of a groan and a squeak. He lowered his arm – more slowly, and turned to face his husband. “Yeah?” He groaned inwardly at the sound of his own voice. So needy. Even after nearly a year of marriage.

 

“Mmm, yeah,” Steve stuck his hand under Tony's chin, lifting it so that their mouths could meet. The kisses that they shared were slow and deep, the intensity growing with every breath. Within moments, the two men were kissing each other hungrily. Steve patted the table beside him, grabbing the lube and setting it between them. Tony ran his hands along Steve's skin and sighed happily into the kisses.

 

Being mindful of the tube and their bodies Steve pressed Tony back down into the bed, straddling him. He slapped the lube into Tony's hand and scooted up the bed some, making it easy for his husband to reach his ass. Doing so, he was pretty clear about what he wanted.

 

Tony groaned again, popping open the cap of lube and pouring some on his fingers. It didn't take him long to stretch his man out and slick up his own cock.

 

Steve's breath was coming in short, sharp pants, and he spread his legs, rocking back on Tony's fingers to speed up the process just a little bit. He was eager to ride his husband this morning, and he was becoming more impatient.

 

Tony chuckled, muttering under his breath, “usually, this is my thing, Steve.” Steve snorted softly and lowered himself on Tony's cock slowly, a sigh of relief escaping as he seated himself fully.

 

“Just need you, Tone.” Steve shifted again, settling into a fairly familiar position. “Want you.” He rose up, slamming down again. Tony helped by squeezing his hips, helping keep him in place and rhythm.

 

The two men moved together as they had since they'd begun: a give-and-take that left both of them sated, breathless, and filled with the pleasure of their coupling. Steve was intent on drawing the experience out for both of them, so just when he felt himself starting to fall, he slowed down. Tony complained loudly, but fell in easily with the new pace. When Steve was near, it was Tony's turn to hold him still, finally understanding what Steve wanted. Steve groaned deeply, torn between surprised pleasure that Tony got it and the need to come that was building in his body.

 

It was Tony who gave in first, as they both knew it would be. He started thrusting more rapidly up into his man, grasping Steve's hips tighter to slam him down on his cock. Steve was panting harshly and groaned loudly when Tony's hand closed around his dick, stroking it roughly in time with the quickening thrusts. Both of them were hissing out curses and affectionate words, both spiraling toward climax. Steve came first, the sensations from inside and outside combining to make it nearly impossible to resist the crash of orgasm over his body.

 

Afterward, when they lay tangled together, Tony scowled. “I know what you're doing, Rogers, and I thought I specifically said 'no fuss.'”

 

“What?” Steve grinned, his eyes innocent, though his general expression was one of amused understanding. “This isn't fuss, Tony. This is me spending a special day with my husband. I wanted you to fuck me, so we did.”

 

“You are not sneaky, Steve.” Tony complained. “Not sneaky at all. I didn't want...”

 

Steve silenced him with a slow, deep kiss. “Nuh-uh. Nothin' to worry about. You know I can't let today pass by without acknowledgin' it. At least a little. That's all I'll say. I won't even say the dreaded words, Tony.” He grinned, pressed a soft kiss to the other man's nose, and pulled away. “Now, c'mon. Breakfast time.”

 

“Shut up,” Tony sighed, accepting the compromise for what it was. “Yeah, alright. Give me five.”

 

“Hey, I'm a magnanimous guy. I'll give you ten.” Steve winked at him, moving to clean up and dress.

 

Tony watched him go, a soft, besotted smile on his face.


End file.
